


Should I Speak of Love?

by ceralynn



Series: It's Crazy How Much Better I Am At Acting Than You [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Dennis Roleplay: I Don't Know How To Love Him, Jesus Christ Superstar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I Speak of Love?

"It just doesn't seem very sexual to me."

Mac sighed, convincing himself this wasn't Dennis' fault. After all, he hadn't grown up with Jesus Christ Superstar, not the way Mac had. It was probably the root cause of a number of issues in Dennis' life, the least of which being his inability to recognise the subtle sexuality of Mary Magdalene' solo.

"Just trust me, okay?" Mac said from the floor of his roommate's bedroom, decked in what may have been a bedsheet for the way it covered his body. But Dennis accepted this; after all, it would be coming off soon or later, wouldn't it? He accepted, too, the fact that his protests were falling on deaf ears. Especially considering that he, himself, was already in a red dress and brown shawl.

"You ready?" Mac continued from the floor, shutting his eyes, and Dennis accepted that he really had no choice but to comply. He let out a soft, 'mhm', and then took a breath, beginning the song.

"I don't know how to love him~," he began softly, anxiously. "What to do, how to move him. I've been changed."

He touched Mac's face.

"Yes, really changed. In these past few days, when I've seen myself, I seem like someone else.."

Dennis noticed a smile tugging at Mac's lips, a gentle indication that he accelerate the tone of the show, and reacted by sliding himself into Mac's lap, grinning himself.

"I don't know how to take~ this.." Dennis went on. "I don't see why he moves me, he's a man."

He leant down to kiss Mac's neck.

"He's just a man. And I've had so many men before, in very many ways.." Dennis pulled away. "He's just one more."

He ran his hands over Mac's chest, noting the hitch in his love's breath, the way he reacted to the touch.

"Should I bring him down? Should I scream and shout? Should I speak of love? Let my feelings out? I never thought I'd come to this.."

He brought his forehead down dramatically to Mac's chest.

"What's it all about?"

Dennis raised his head, finding himself staring into Mac's open eyes.

"Don't you think it's rather funny?" He brought his hand to Mac's cheek. "I should be in this position? I'm in the one who's always been so calm so cool, no lover's fool. Running every show.. He scares me so."

Dennis heard the rising chord work in his mind, felt Mac's hips grinding against his own and returned the motion, though a connection to the music that he hadn't felt before tugged at his heart and mind. He attempted to shrug it off as the lyrics came to him.

"I never thought I'd come to this..!" he sang. "What's it all about..?"

Dennis looked down into his love's face, felt his heart hurt as he did.

"Yet.. if he said he loved me.." Dennis shook his head. "I'd be lost. I'd be frightened. I couldn't cope.. Just couldn't cope.."

He felt a tear sliding down his face, wiped it away.

"I'd turn my head, I'd back away," he sobbed. "I wouldn't want to know.. He scares me so. I want him so.. I love him so.."

Mac noticed by now that Dennis had been reduced to a mess of sobs above him, reaching up to pull his love down into his embrace. The absolute last thing he'd wanted to happen here was for Dennis to cry, for Dennis to get upset at all.

"I'm sorry," Mac whispered, really meaning it. "Listen, please, I shouldn't have talked you into this. I'm so sorry.."

"I just love you.." Dennis sobbed, and Mac paused, not expecting it.

"Huh?"

"I just love you so much.."

Mac held him tighter, unsure what to make of the exchange, but confident he would double-check any future musical roleplays.


End file.
